Hi
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: [AU] Krad era un chico común y corriente que tenía una vida común y corriente... hasta que un día no muy común.. le sucedió algo no muy corriente xD.. uuuhhh! [DarkxKrad][SatoxDai][TRADUCCIÓN]
1. Chapter 1

**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** neko-nya  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Published:** 08-13-05  
**Updated:** 10-07-06

**Original Summary:**

Krad was a normal kid with a normal life until everything messed up and blew up in his face and now...he's stuck with the blew up in his face part...how will he survive? DarkxKrad, DaixSat

**Original disclaimer:**

--

-----------------------

'**Hi'  
**_(Hola)_

_**by: **neko-nya_

**Prologue**

Krad se estiró mientras salía de la cama, estaba haciendo demasiado calor, en parte debido al hecho de que era cerca del medio día y el sol estaba en su máximo. Se dirigió al baño donde lavó sus dientes, peinó su cabello y se refrescó para otro aburrido día. Otro verano terminado, y la escuela comenzaba en un par de días... solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que venga su nuevo uniforme... después de que su casa se quemara, matando a sus padres, había estado alojándose en un apartamento que una bondadosa señora estaba rentándole gratis antes de que se vaya y se quedara en los dormitorios de la escuela.

Cogiendo unos huevos de la refrigeradora, los empezó a girar **(1)** antes de bajarlos y romperlos uno por uno dentro de un tazón donde los revolvió y los vertió en una sartén, escuchándolos freírse con el cepillo de dientes aún en su boca. Sus rechinados gritos pronto quedaron sordos en sus orejas cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Los ojos dorados pestañaron adormiladamente mientras iba y atendía la puerta en sus pijamas, un polo de color crema demasiado grande con unos boxers anaranjados.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio al elegante cartero, chico, como sea. ¿Acaso importaba? No. ¿Acaso al elegante cartero chico como sea le importaba? No. ¿Acaso se habrá dado cuenta que aún estaba en pijamas? No. ¿Acaso al elegante cartero chico como sea le importaba? Posiblemente, de cualquier manera, no lo demostraba, de otra forma se habría visto anti-profesional y oh no, eso no podría ser bueno, no del todo bueno. Por lo tanto, sería tan malo que podrían despedirlo realmente... bueno tal ves no _despedirlo, _pero se ganaría una mala reputación y a nadie le gusta eso.

De todos modos, se contemplaron el uno al otro, no había ni amor, ni compasión en las miradas, eran más comounas de _oh querido Dios que alguien diga algo o dispárame ahora._ Y por eso, Krad, fue quien más o menos rompió el hielo y el silencio, decidió decir algo, la muy popular palabra que usualmente empieza conversaciones, sacando el cepillo de su boca dijo, "Hola". ('_Hi'_)

Hoy en día hola, tiene muchos sinónimos, como oye, buenos días, buen día, buenas tardes, buenas lo que sea, hey, qué hay, y tradúzcanlos a diferentes idiomas. Hay millones de formas de decir hola, el básico iniciador de conversaciones- está bien, no hay punto en esto.

El hombre de las entregas o el elegante cartero chico como sea miró al paquete en sus manos e indicó en una fuerte y clara voz, "¿Está... Krad Hikari aquí?"

El rubio levantó una ceja, y le dio una _acaso hay alguien más alrededor llamado Krad Hikari_ mirada, pero desde que él era relativamente educado, asintió, podría haber dicho algo sino fuera por el cepillo de dientes que esta de nuevo en su boca. El cartero, quien ahora será conocido oficialmente como el cartero, puso una mirada divertida mientras pensaba incrédulo por alguna extraña razón. Krad suspiró y una vez más tubo que remover el cepillo de su boca y preguntó al cartero, "¿Sí?"

Eso pareció hacer que el cartero se moviera. "Um... sí, hay un paquete para Krad Hikari... que eres _tú_... ¿no es así?"

"Sí, soy yo..." ¿Acaso su cerebro _implode _**(2)** o algo?

"Bueno entonces," El cartero enderezó su uniforme y le alcanzó el paquete que estaba en sus manos, "Aquí está tu paquete, por favor firma aquí."

El rubio le dio una última mirada suspicaz antes de tomar la tablilla sujetapapeles y firmarla, "Gracias..."

"Gracias y ten un buen día."

"Tú… también…"

Krad le dio al paquete una de esas miradas pensativas, probablemente era el uniforme para su nueva escuela, grandioso. Tirando el paquete en la mesa muy descuidadamente, volvió a sus ya no rechinadores huevos, de hecho, estaban quemados, completamente quemados. "Demonios... tengo que hacer más..."

Tirando los pobres huevos negros como el carbón, cogió otro par que eventualmente encontró el mismo destino de la sartén para freír. Solo que esta vez, no fueron tirados a la basura, porque no estaban quemados. El rubio retiró los huevos de la sartén con su fiel espátula y los puso en el plato mientras tiraba todo lo demás dentro del lavadero. Situando el plato sobre la mesa al lado del paquete, se marchó para quitarse el cepillo de dientes.

Después de unos momentos, finalmente se dirigió hacia los huevos que estaban en la mesa junto a un tenedor, se sentó y empezó a comer. Bostezando, miró al paquete, era una caja. Krad la miró por un tiempo realmente largo hasta que finalmente decidió abrirla. Había una carta atada a ella, la tiró, información sin importancia. Entonces, cuando finalmente levantó la tapa, sus ojos se abrieron, un momento después un grito pudo ser escuchado a través del edificio.

"¡UUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-----------------------

**(1)** err.. no sé si hará malabares con los huevos .. o si los empezará a girar en sus dedos al estilo basketbolista xDDDD... supongo q' ahí van a tener q usar su imaginación ne n-nU  
**(2)** ne!.. gomen, pero no sabo lo q' significa T..T.. gomen.. gomen u//u

-----------------------

**Hiii minaaaaa!! nwn**

muajajajajaa xD... pq el cartero se comportaba tan extraño?, será verdad que la señora le 'rento' la casa 'gratis'?... y hablando de eso.. se puede rentar algo GRATIS??!!!!!!.. pq lo huevos se kemaron?? (k pregunta weird.. ¬¬U).. y lo más importante de todas estas stupideses q akabo d decir... QUÉ DIABLOS HAY EN LA CAJA??!! (a decir verdad.. no me lo van a kreer xD)

Pues entérense d todo esto.. y más.. en el siguiente epis. d su telenovela favorita xD.. _Cuando los topos atakan _–suena musikita sufrida- k.. k.. xD.. ia pasó el lapsus xD

Mou!! Sie.. ia comenzaron los fics con epis.. yee!!... y no se preocupen.. ia sé q' el prologue es corto... pero así escribe esta autora... sus inicios son pekeños... pero sus epis uff!! Si q' son largos xD.. así q' aprovechen ne xD

**Reviews!!**

**Ja ne!! n-n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:  
**

Dentro de la caja reposaba ... un falda. No _cualquier_ falda, era el uniforme de la secundaria Azumano... para ¿_chicas_? El rubio miró con horror, realmente era más que horror, pero eso era entendible para un chico que acababa de recibir un uniforme para chicas... ¿no es así? "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes de que Krad cogiera la carta que había tirado momentos previos, "Para la _señorita_ Krad Hikari...". Eso explicaría porqué el cartero lo estaba mirando divertido. No iba a continuar con esto, arrugó el pedazo de papel, se dirigió al teléfono y marcó los números de la escuela. Un momento después, la llamada fue cogida por alguien, "... ¿aló?"

----------------

No hubo suerte, ni los gritos, quejas, discusiones o algo ayudaron, la señora en la otra línea bromeó, "Bueno, ahora Krad-chan, tú solo vas y disfrutas tu tiempo en la escuela y no trates de escabullirte a la escuela de _chicos_."

Entonces, colgó.

Krad miró asombrado al teléfono, oh demonios. Cogió el uniforme y lo miró con desagrado, la escuela comenzaba en un par de días y se supone que iba a cambiarse a su dormitorio asignado para entonces, el cual honestamente no sentía como para hacerlo, desde que iba a ir a una escuela de puras _chicas, _¡lo que significa que los dormitorios son solo para _chicas_!. Lo meditó y meditó solo para encontrar que, no estaba ayudando y sus piernas se estaban cansando.

Claro, la gente lo había confundido por una chica antes, okay, solamente todos con los que se encontraba pensaban que era una chica¡pero eso no les daba derecho de transferirlo a una escuela de chicas!. El rubio continuó quejándose y quejándose acerca de algo, todo, solo para llegar a una muy triste conclusión, iba a estar estancado como una chica para su primer año en esta nueva secundaria. Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición.

Y desde que no podía pensar en nada que lo ayudara en el problema, empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Si tenía que pretender que era una chica... eso significa que tendría que ir de compras, comprar ropa, comprar accesorios, _odiaba_ comprar, esto no podía ayudar. Encontraba imprecisamente aburrido el que todos miraran cosas en rebaja. "¿por qué¿por qué¿por qué¿por qué?" Continuó golpeándose contra la pared, y tarde o temprano, la pared se abollaría.

--------------------

"No puedo creer que realmente voy a continuar con esto..." Murmuró mientras arrastraba sus pies hacia el dormitorio donde se iba a quedar. Krad todavía usaba ropa de _chicos_... con algunas excepciones, algunas excepciones _interiores_...

Tocó la puerta, nadie respondió, tocó de nuevo, nadie respondió. Krad frunció el seño y tocó de la puerta de nuevo, nadie respondió, estaba apunto de tocar otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica de cabello plateado lo miró deliberadamente, estudiándolo de pies a cabeza sin decir nada, poniéndolo nervioso. Después sonrió, "Hola."

"... Hola ..."

Ella abrió la puerta con un feliz giro, aparentemente ya tenía el uniforme puesto y decidió mostrarlo, al menos ella era una chica realmente... "¡Tú debes ser Krad-chan¡Te hemos estado esperando¡Soy Towa, puedes llamarme Towa, voy a ser tu compañera de cuarto este año!"

"Soy Krad…pero supongo que ya sabes eso…"

Hubo una pausa, después Towa cogió su brazo y lo arrastró dentro, "¡Bueno, vamos entra¡No hay gracia si te quedas afuera todo el día¡Te voy a enseñar tu cuarto¡Nuestro cuarto¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!" Entonces, Towa lo arrastró del brazo dentro de un cuarto con dos camas, dos escritorios y un baño... y una puerta y ventanas por supuesto, "¡Este lado es tu lado y ese lado es mi lado¡Esta es tu cama y esta es mi cama¡Este es tu escritorio y ese es mi escritorio¿okay¡okay¡Deja tus cosas y te llevaré para presentarte a las demás personas aquí!"

Entonces, cuando Krad dejó las pequeñas cosa que tenía sobre el suelo, la joven ojiverde continuó arrastrándolo alrededor del dormitorio, el cual resultó siendo tan grande como su dormitorio, solo un poco más grande desde que había ¿cuántos? Cincuenta millones de otro cuartos ahí... "Uhhh... Towa... ¿no deberías…" _para de inhalar contenidos desconocidos _"calmarte un poco?"

"Bueno, no es que todos los días se consiga a una nueva compañera de cuarto¿no es así¡Probablemente te muestre toda la escuela también¿y quién sabe? Los chicos de Azumano, la otra, hay una secundaria para chicos aquí también¡tal vez vengan de visita!"

El rubio suspiró, _¡la escuela que se **suponía** debía ir... pero noooo... estúpido uniforme y estúpido todo lo demás, estúpido mundo¡Si me vuelvo homicida será todo culpa del mundo! _"Ya veo..."

"¡Deberías ver a los chicos de ahí¡están tan buenos!**(1)**" Krad evitaba contacto visual, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a tener a chicas chillado por chicos sexy en frente suyo, a él... "Probablemente los vas a ver bastante este año, no me sorprendería, luces como el tipo que atraería su atención."

Krad frunció el seño¿se supone que eso debía ser algo bueno? "Estás diciendo que..." _Suena modesto... suena modesto..._

"¿De qué estas hablando¿Te has visto en el espejo? Es decir¡eres preciosa! Y no me refiero en una forma _lezzie _**(2) **desde que los chicos están buenos y no me importaría-"

"¡Towa-chan¿Quién es ella¿Es tu nueva compañera de cuarto?"

"¡Yea¡Krad-chan, conoce a Mizuki-chan!" Towa emitió mientras apuntaba a su amiga quien tenía un largo cabello negro, también utilizaba su uniforme...

Krad le dio la mano, "Krad Hikari..."

"¿Hikari-chan huh? _Omigosh _**(3) **¡eres muy linda¡no es justo¡que envidia!" Krad pestañó, estas chicas eran muy... extrovertidas y abiertas en sus opiniones, y honestamente, le asustaban... mucho. "¡Mou... no todos los chicos van a estar viéndote¡Te apuesto que incluso podrías conseguir la atención de Dark-sama!"

"¿Quién es Dark?"

Mizuki jadeó, "¡Solamente es el chico más sexy de la secundaria Azumano para chicos!"

Towa hizo un puchero, "¡Dai-chan también es lindo!"

"¡Pero Dark-sama es _sexy_!"

"¡Daisuke es agradable!"

"¡También lo es Dark-sama!" Krad miraba en asombro mientras las chicas discutían, entonces el tema cambió repentinamente, "Hey Hikari-chan¿Tus ojos son dorados por naturaleza?"

"Yea…"

"¡Eso es genial¡Mis ojos lucen tan aburridos comparados con los de los demás! Pah... marrones..."

"Creo que lucen bien…" Tampoco estaba mintiendo...

"¡Eres muy amable¡Vamos, tenemos que llevarte alrededor para que conozcas a las otras!"

Y lo hicieron, algunas chicas eran más o menos del tipo tímido, mucho para el alivio de Krad, mientras que otras... eran... más similares a sus guías...

------------------

Esa noche, reposó en su nueva cama y miró al techo, iba a estar atrapado ahí por un año... alegría. Sin mencionar que la escuela empezaba al día siguiente, justo lo que necesitaba, un dormitorio con chicas hyper locas y una escuela llena de quizás cinco más. _Voy a morir, voy a morir... _y mientras cantaba esto en su cabeza, sus párpados se volvieron pesados... ¡y se rindió! No... pero se quedó dormido.

------------------

Unos ojos dorados se abrieron extintamente para ser cegados por el sol, gruñó y miró alrededor, Towa todavía estaba dormida, saliendo de la cama, fue a tomar una ducha y después se cambió su uniforme. Krad estiró la falda mortificado, y estaba mucho más mortificado cuando se miró en el espejo y vio que realmente _se_ parecía a una chica. "Oh esto es endemoniadamente brillante..."

Poco después, Towa se despertó con una adormilada sonrisa en su rostro, su optimismo simplemente no tenía fin, "Ohayou Krad-chan... luces genial en ese uniforme. ¿Te gusta?"

Krad reprimió un seño y asintió, "Mi viejo uniforme luce tan insípido comparado con este."

Lo cual era cierto desde que su antiguo uniforme consistía en unos pantalones negros y un abrigo negro con una camisa blanca por debajo, y más bien le gustaba de esa forma... simple e insípido, Krad tiró de la falda de nuevo, Towa sonrió, "¡Estoy feliz de que te guste¡No puedo creer que la escuela ya empezó!"

"Yo tampoco puedo creerlo…" murmuró.

"Oh¿quieres que te acompañe a la escuela o ya sabes dónde es?

"No, está bien, realmente sé dónde queda, me estoy dirigiendo ahí justo ahora."

"¿Qué hay con el desayuno?"

"Creo que puedo sobrevivir sin él."

------------------------

Krad marchaba por la calle, maleta en mano, levantó la mirada, era un lindo y soleado día, demasiado lindo par su gusto. Podía ver gente caminando por la calle, gente con uniformes como el suyo, bueno las chicas tenían un uniforme como el suyo mientras los chicos tenían un traje blanco y rojo. El rubio suspiró y miró al suelo, estaba atorado en una falda¡una falda para gritarlo fuerte!

Estaba a punto de ir a la pared y comenzar a golpear su cabeza otra vez cuando escuchó un "¿Kyu?"

Los ojos dorados pestañaron, provenía del callejón, callejones... el escenario perfecto para una escena de violación¡un solitario chico que estaba en una falda entra y es violado¡Es más, quizás salga en primera plana! Krad giró sus ojos y decidió fijarse, vio una blanca bola de pelusa, "Okay... ¿qué demonios es esto?"

Entonces la blanca bola de pelusa se irguió revelando unas suaves orejas y unos enormes ojos rojos, "¿Kyu?"

"¿Qué demonios eres tú?"

"¡Kyu!"

Krad decidió mirarlo mientras decidía si era un perro pequeño con ojos rojos, un gato con suaves orejas, o un conejo con cola larga... decidió seguir con la idea del conejo. La pobre criatura cojeo hacia él en uan manera amistosa , bueno tan amistosa como puede ser un animal cuando está cojeando. El rubio pudo ver un corte en su pata trasera, esto hizo que se sintiera awwww por dentro. "Pobre cosita", pensó qué hacer... "Bueno, no puedo solo abandonarte aquí y dejar que te conviertas en comida para perros o gatos... asumiendo que no eres ninguno de los dos. Tú _eres_ un conejo ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Kyu kyuu?"

"Como sea, primero que nada, vamos a curar tu pata…" Miró dentro de su maleta, no tenía nada, suspiró, "Parece que voy a tener que hacerlo con las cosas que tengo." Rompió un poco de su falda, "Solo diré que me tropecé, esto es genial, mi primer día de escuela y mi uniforme ya está roto, seré conocido como un torpe."

Kran vendó la pata del conejo y no pudo hacer más que sonreír cuando este gateó a sus brazos con un sonido de agradecimiento, "¡Kyu!"

"De nada, ahora ¿qué debo hacer contigo? No puedo dejarte aquí afuera... en mi dormitorio no admiten mascotas... supongo que tendrás que venir a la escuela conmigo ¿no es así, pero solo será por hoy, luego tendré que buscar a tu dueño después de la escuela."

El conejo no hizo ningún sonido de desaprobación, entonces el rubio sonrió y continuó su camino hacia la escuela con una bola de pelusa en sus brazos, completamente inadvertido de la persona que lo vio cuando ayudaba al pobre animal.

---------------------

"Clase, tienen una nueva estudiante, espero que le den la bienvenida y la traten como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Lo cuál no debería ser difícil, Towa¿puedes enseñarle los alrededores okay?"

"Hai."

"Bien, si tienen alguna duda solo pregunten, clase, esta es Krad Hikari, háganla sentir en casa. Krad, puedes sentarte delante de Towa. Oh querida¿Qué le pasó a tu uniforme?"

"Me tropecé cuando venía hacia aquí..."

"Oh… bueno… clase, démosle a Krad una acogedora bienvenida."

Hubo un coro de aclamaciones y gritos que hizo sentir a Krad muy bienvenido, sin embargo él solo asintió y tomó asiento, no podía decidir qué era más raro, caminar a un salón lleno de chicas o tener a chicas dándole la bienvenida como si fuera una de ellas. A los pocos minutos estaba sofocado con preguntas, "¿Hikari-san?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Son tus ojos naturalmente dorados?" Krad asintió¿por qué todos le preguntaban eso? "Kirei na..."

El rubio solo miraba a su escritorio mientras la profesora sonreía y aclaraba su garganta. A Krad le gustaba su nueva profesora, su cabello estaba suelto, lo cual decía mucho, más que nada decía que ella no era una de esas prácticas profesoras que tienen su cabello amarrado en un moño apretado. Esas eran las profesoras en las que hay que estar atento, especialmente si tenían esos palos que apuntan, dolían cuando te golpeaban con ellos por dormirte en clase.

--------------------

Y así, cuando el receso llegó, Towa le estaba enseñado los alrededores a Krad, con una multitud a su alrededor. Era el primer día, y ya estaba sofocado de gente, chicas, desde que no había ningún chico en la escuela con excepción de él.

"Y esta es la cafetería."

"¡Esta es mi clase!"

"¡Ahí está la oficina!

Krad estaba sofocado con ambas preguntas y direcciones, entonces Towa habló, "Y aquí es el cuarto para cambiarnos en las clases de E.F." **(4)**

Ante esas palabras, el rostro del rubio se calentó al pensar que debía cambiarse en el baño de las chicas, "¿Krad-san? Tu rostro está un poco rojo..."

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?"

"¡Yea¡Está por el vestíbulo!"

Krad movió su cabeza, "Estoy... estoy bien. ¡Es cierto¿Towa?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Tenemos E.F. hoy?"

"¡No, tenemos mañana!"

"Eso es… bueno…"

_Fantástico, estoy atorado en una falda, vivó en un dormitorio de chicas, voy a una escuela para chicas, todo eso está bien, pero ahora ¿tengo que ir y cambiarme en el baño de chicas¡Voy a morir... sin mencionar que tengo un conejo en mi mochila! Este día no puede ponerse peor_... Krad pasó una mano por su cabello, esto no podía estar pasándole a él. ¿No era su vida lo suficientemente mala? Estrechó sus ojos al cielo e interiormente maldijo a cualquier ser que residiera allá en lo alto, _bien¡ve y ríete de mí! Probablemente piensas que esto es una gran broma ¿no es cierto?_

"¿Hikari-san?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué clase tienes después?"

"… matemáticas creo."

Hubo un pequeño coro de gritos felices, "¡Entonces, estás en mi clase de matemáticas¿No es genial?"

Krad asintió más bien mudamente, Towa sonrió y susurró, "Primer día y ya eres popular, a todas pareces realmente gustarles Krad-chan."

"¿Eso es algo bueno, cierto?"

La joven de cabellos plateados le dirigió una mirada graciosa antes de reírse, "¡Por supuesto que lo es chica tonta! Dices las bromas más extrañas."

El rubio apartó sus ojos y asintió, no se iba a acostumbrar a ser llamado como una chica en poco tiempo, después de todo, él _fue _un chico la mayor parte de su vida...

----------------------

"Hey¿escucharon acerca de la nueva chica en Azumano?"

"¡Yea¡Escuché que es una verdadera preciosidad!"

Echó una mirada alrededor, todo su grupo hablaba entre sí, sin embargo todos conversaban del mismo tema, la nueva chica. Sonrió, "¿Oh, qué tanto una verdadera preciosura?"

"¡Más allá de verdadera¡Una verdadera belleza!"

"Suena prometedora."

"Yea, escuché que se tropezó esta mañana y rompió su falda, pobre Hikari-chan..."

Levantó una ceja, "¿Hikari-chan... ka?"

El chico asintió, "Todos han estado hablando de ella hoy día, además no hay ningún comentario negativo."

Tal vez fue ella… "Ah… ¿saben qué? Ya me dio curiosidad¿qué tal si nos dejamos caer por Azumano después de la escuela y les prestamos una visita?"

Hubo un coro de aclamaciones, se avivaban tan rápido, por supuesto él estaba realmente interesado en ella... "Hey jefe, tú solo quieres ir para verla y quedártela¿no es así?"

Su sonrisa reapareció, "¿Qué te hace decir eso ahora?"

"Te conozco por un tiempo y no creo haberte visto así de interesado por años."

"Me conoces demasiado bien."

------------------------

Finalmente la escuela terminó después de haber sido mirado tontamente como si fuera una especie de pintura de museo todo el día, y haber estado abarrotado con preguntas. Sofocado de gente y profesores quienes realmente no cabían en la categoría de gente, así ellos conseguía su propia categoría, Krad suspiró y cogió su maleta, cuando la abrió una blanca cabeza se arrimó fuera dando un feliz "¡Kyu!"

"Hola, voy a ir a buscar a tu dueño ahora, solo espera ahí un poco más, al menos hasta que esté fuera del territorio de la escuela ¿okay?" El conejo volvió dentro de la maleta obedientemente, Krad sonrió, "Veo que disfrutas comerte mi almuerzo¿se supone que los conejos pueden comer comida de gente?"

Mientras cerraba su maleta, alguien cogió su brazo, dio un brinco y giró, "¡Sorpresa!"

"¡Towa!"

"¡Vamos!"

"¿Qué¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Estoy aquí para llevarte!"

Los ojos dorados parpadearon, "¿Huh¿llevarme¿para qué?"

"¡Están viniendo!"

Krad levantó su mano y detuvo a Towa en su recorrido, cogió su maleta y empezó a caminar con su compañera de cuarto a lado, "Entonces¿Quiénes están aquí?"

Los ojos verdes brillaron con entusiasmo, "¡Están viniendo!"

"¿Quiénes?" Los ojos dorados se abrieron al ver la asombrosamente larga muchedumbre de chicas que se había reunido alrededor del patio.

"¡El grupo de Dark!"

**----------------------**

**(1) 'They're so hot!'**.- weno.. kreo q' no necesito explikar esto xD**  
(2)** '**lezzie'.- **ne.. no sabo lo q' significa... HELP!!  
**(3) 'Omigosh'**.- viene de 'Oh my god' q' significa 'oh mi Dios!!' u 'Oh Dios mío!!'  
**(4)** **'And here's the change room for P.E.'**.- err.. no sé, en mi país al P.E se le llama E.F. es decir .. Educación Física... o clase d deportes ¬¬... eww! Como odiaba esa clase u.ú

**----------------------**

**Hi minaaaaaaaaaa!! n0n**

Jejeje, pues ia saben lo q' había en la caja.. ora solo les keda ver lo mucho q' sufre Krad con ella puesta xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Y ete fic ta dedikdo a toooooas las fans que nos gusta jugar con el cabello, la ropa y hasta con el género de Krad xDDDDD... MUAJAJAJAAA...

Tuns el prox. epis Dark y Krad c encuentran.. y kién sabe lo q' pasará xD..jojojo... reviews pa saberlo xP

PDT: les dije q' los epis eran largos T0T... too much to translate x0X

**_Reviews_**

**sakura Maxwell.-** tomaré ese 'apoyo' como un cumplido n.ñU... siee.. neko-nya ser muy wena xD

**yumi hiwatari.-** materte?? io?? naa.. si kisiera matarte habría contratado a un par de matones y a unos monos ninjas xD.. siee siee.. señora .. ia me apuro ¬¬U

**pero-pero...noke.-** Q' SÍ ES UN DARKXKRAD BLOODY HELL!!! O.ó

**amenita-chan.-** en serio??.. pues necesitas mandar tus peticiones con + rapidez ne xD, siee a mí tmb gutarme neko nya n..n, excepto en sus dramas ¬¬''. Nani?? Ia saber lo q' hay en la cajita?? No pes.. así ia perdió chiste el fic –0-U

**kzuki-chan.-** q'?! tú tmb ia sabías lo que hay en la caja... ¬¬U.. ia me kitaron las ganas d continuar ete fic u.ú... naaa xD

**kororo.-** pue ia sabes lo q' hay... xD.. ora si keles saber lo q' pasa entre Dark y Krad tendrás q' mandar otro review jojo xP

**Yuu Kleiyu.-** k..k.. ia sabes lo q' hay en la caja, feliz?.. .q' weno xD. Pdt, disfruté muto nuestra weird conversation x mensajitos xD... jaja sooo funny xO. Speraré con ansias tu KradxDark d humor xP

domo arigatou minaaaaa!!! nwn

**reviews plz!! **

**ja ne!! **


End file.
